Y cómo es él
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Tai se ha dado cuenta de que en el mundo de Kari hay más personas además de él, su familia y amigos


_Hola, otra vez!_

_Y como lo había dicho el otro día, aquí estoy de nueva cuenta mostrándoles este song fic que he realizado (últimamente me ha dado por eso de hacer un fic en base a "x" canción… pero, qué se le va a hacer? Jeje)._

_Este fic está basado en el sentimiento de Tai por siempre querer proteger a su hermanita, pero hoy se da cuenta de que su hermana ya no es tan pequeña como él creía (han pasado algunos años)._

_En fin, no quiero entretenerles más, si se animaron a entrar en este apartado fue por el fic, por tanto, comencemos con la breve historia, aclarando que, ni los personajes ni la canción son míos =D _

(**Canción – de José Luis Perales -, centrada y en negro**, _Tai, letra cursiva_, _Kari, cursiva subrayado_)

**.**

**..**

**.**

**¿Y cómo es él?**

**.**

En un nublado fin de semana del mes de julio fue cuando sucedió esta historia.

Como bien hemos sabido, los hijos de la familia Yagami han sido unidos desde muy pequeños, al grado de saberse sus expresiones verbales y corporales de memoria mutuamente.

Sólo que, con el paso de los años, no pudo evitarse que se distanciaran un poco pues, a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo, cada uno tiene su respectiva vida propia. El hijo mayor no le lleva muchos años a la hija menor, pero aún así, el tiempo ha ocasionado cambios en ellos, sobre todo en la pequeña Yagami… cambios que el hijo mayor no había querido notar.

Como son vacaciones de verano, Taichi obtuvo un empleo a tiempo parcial; aunque estos últimos días había estando doblando turnos, sin embargo, hoy sólo fue su turno normal, su relevo ya había regresado de sus respectivas vacaciones.

Cuando salió, caminó rumbo a su casa el ahora joven universitario, quien ya lleva la mitad de sus estudios realizados; veía los alrededores de su colonia, puesto que había estado trabajando de sol a sol y quería disfrutar el paisaje.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde vive, sintió ansiedad, de pronto y sin saber por qué algo le molestaba, tenía una extraña sensación, como un mal presentimiento.

Pero no hizo mucho caso a ello y caminó hasta llegar a su departamento, una vez llegó, abrió la puerta y en cuanto la cerró escuchó una voz familiar.

- _¿Hermano?_ – Fue lo único que dijo la femenina voz.

Al oírla, Taichi se quedó parado junto a la puerta de entrada, viendo a su pequeña hermana, Hikari, parada ahora frente a él y quien se veía preparada para salir.

- _Kari… ¿A dónde vas?_ – preguntó algo preocupado el chico pues su pequeña hermana estaba muy bien arreglada, como se esperaría de una bella señorita de 17 años, no de 8, como siempre la había visto él.

- _Bueno, yo…_ - la joven no sabía que responder, era notoria su sorpresa, ya que, ella no esperaba verlo a esa hora en casa.

A pesar del silencio, Taichi, iba captando y entendiendo la situación, pero no quiso decir nada, prefirió esperar a que fuera Kari quien hablara; quería que ella le dijera que se había dado cuenta de que en el mundo había más gente que su familia y los amigos que tenían en común.

**Mirándote a los ojos juraría**

**Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.**

- _¿Qué pasa Kari? ¿Por qué no dices nada?_ –

**Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo.**

**Quizá para mañana sea tarde,**

**Quizá para mañana sea tarde.**

La joven Yagami titubeaba, no sabía cómo decir lo que hacía tiempo quería contarle a su hermano pues sabía lo sobre protector que es con ella. Y mientras ella dudaba, Taichi formuló preguntas en su mente.

**¿Y cómo es él?**

**¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**

**¿De dónde es?**

**¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**

**Pregúntale…**

**¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

**Es un ladrón… **

**Que me ha robado todo.**

Hikari no decía nada, había un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar, entonces, lo que Taichi pensó, con mucho pesar lo convirtió en palabras claras, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

**¿Y cómo es él?**

**¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**

**¿De dónde es?**

**¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**

**Pregúntale…**

**¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

**Es un ladrón… **

**Que me ha robado todo**

De los ojos de la joven Yagami empezaban a querer brotar algunas lágrimas; ella no decía palabra alguna pero su comportamiento daba a entender a Tai que lo que él creía era cierto.

Por su parte, el chico Yagami se movió de donde había estado todo este tiempo, tomó un abrigo y la sombrilla de ella, que estaban cerca de la entrada y se acercó la que fuera (es y siempre será), su pequeña hermana.

**Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde**

**Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve,**

Le entregó la sombrilla y con una dulce sonrisa colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica

**Él te estará esperando para amarte**

**Y yo estaré celoso de perderte…**

Le colocó el abrigo por sobre los hombros y con cuidado limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de la joven mujer, cuidando de no arruinar el, recién notado por él, maquillaje de la castaña.

**Y abrígate. Te sienta bien ese vestido gris**

**Sonríete. Que no sospeche que has llorado**

**Y déjame, que vaya preparando mi equipaje.**

Abrazó con fuerza a la chica, después se hizo a un lado y le dejó el paso libre; comprendiendo que le habían quitado su primer lugar en el corazón de su hermana.

**Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta.**

Antes de que Kari saliera de la casa, Taichi, le llamó más no pudo decirle nada, sólo la vio fijamente, pero con la mirada él le volvía a preguntar.

**¿Y cómo es él?**

**¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**

**¿De dónde es?**

**¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**

**Pregúntale…**

**¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

**Es un ladrón… **

**Que me ha robado todo**

Hikari comprendió lo que Tai preguntaba sin hablar, por lo que ella sonrió tranquila y se limitó a decirle

- _Estaré bien_ -, esas fueron sus únicas palabras pero llenas de seguridad.

Y tras decir eso, ella se despidió de su hermano y cerró la puerta tras salir. Tai suspiró un tanto resignado.

¿**Y cómo es él?**

**¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?**

**¿De dónde es?**

**¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?**

**Pregúntale…**

**¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**

**Es un ladrón… **

**Que me ha robado todo.**

Por fin caminó al interior de la casa y en la sala vió a su papá, sentado en el sillón, viendo el televisor

- ¿Viste a Kari? – preguntó el señor.

- _Si… ha crecido_ – contestó algo melancólico y se sentó junto a su progenitor.

- Lo sé. Y apenas empieza para mí… Mientras que a ti, puede que te sirva de aprendizaje para cuando tengas una hija –

- _¡ ¿Qué? !_ – Fue lo único que pudo decir el chico; es decir, si no soportaba tal hecho con su hermana ¿cómo iba a soportarlo con su posible futura hija? No, eso jamás lo permitiría.

**.**

_Tarán! Y aquí es donde termina este fic, espero y les haya gustado (aunque sea un poco). Conozco la canción desde hace años pero… aunque la canción trata de un padre hablando con su hija, recién me di cuenta de que también podía aplicarse a un hermano mayor que cuida mucho a su hermana menor._

_Y bueno, sin más que decir me retiro, nos vemos pronto!_

_Saludos y que estén bien! _

_**.**_


End file.
